Fidelity of The Cloud
by Vikuppy
Summary: Aku hanya ingin mati dengan tenang. Agar bisa segera bertemu kembali dengan pria yang aku cintai di surga. Tapi, kenapa aku malah hidup kembali di dunia KHR! SI, OC-Center dengan rich vocabulary. POLING DIBUKA!


**AN :** Hallo, minna-san. Lama tak jumpa! Aku tahu, seharusnya aku melanjutkan Trueblood dan bukannya membuat fanfic baru. Akan tetapi, aku tidak tahan jika tidak mempublish kisah ini. Jadi, maafkan aku, ya.

**Peringatan :** No Beta Reader, OOC, Self-Insert, OC-center dan adanya rich vocabulary.

**Pairing :** Tolong bantu aku untuk menentukan pasangan untuk Devina, sang OC ku. Thnx

**Summary :** Aku hanya ingin mati dengan tenang. Agar bisa segera bertemu kembali dengan pria yang aku cintai di surga. Tapi, kenapa aku malah hidup kembali di dunia KHR?! SI, OC-Center dengan rich vocabulary. POLING DIBUKA!

**Disclaimer :** KHR! Bukan milik Vikuppy! Dia hanya memiliki ide dari fanfic ini dan para OC.

**{** **Fidelity of The Cloud }**

Kematian…

Hampir sebagian manusia di dunia tidak menyukainya. Dikarenakan, jika kita mati, maka kita tidak akan bisa bersama orang yang kita cintai. Atau, karena jika kita meninggal, kita jadi tidak bisa menikmati harta yang sudah susah payah dikumpulkan. Dan masih banyak lagi alasan lainnya kenapa sebagian manusia tidak menyukai kata itu terjadi pada diri mereka.

Sementara ada sebagian orang yang tidak menyukainya, ada juga yang pasrah menerimanya sebagai bagian dari jalannya kehidupan di dunia ini.

Jika ada yang bertanya padaku, mana yang aku pilih antara membenci atau pasrah menerima kematian. Maka jawaban yang aku berikan adalah…

_Bukan keduanya._

Ya, bagiku kedua kedua hal itu bukanlah jawaban yang tepat dengan yang aku pikirkan. Bagiku, kematian adalah sesuatu yang _**sangat**_ aku inginkan, yang begitu aku nantikan. Karena aku tahu, jika aku mati, maka aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan orang yang sangat aku sayangi. Orang yang begitu aku cintai lebih dari apapun.

Seperti saat ini, akhirnya aku bisa meninggalkan dunia di mana aku hidup selama 63 tahun. Dan aku merasa begitu bahagia. Karena akhirnya, aku bisa bertemu dengan pria yang aku cintai. Pria yang lebih dulu meninggalkan diriku di dunia yang hampa ini.

_Akan tetapi…_

Aku tidak menyangka, kalau perjalanan menuju surga, ternyata dipenuhi oleh warna merah. Bagaikan warna merah dari darah.

_'Apa aku akan menuju Neraka dan__ bukan__ ke__ Surga?'_ Tanyaku dalam hati dengan cemas sambil berharap agar yang aku pikirkan tidak menjadi kenyataan. Secara, aku tidak mau membuat dirinya menunggu lebih lama lagi. Aku ingin sesegera mungkin bisa bertemu dengannya dan memeluknya seperti dulu.

_'Apa itu?'_ Tanyaku dalam hati ketika melihat sebuah cahaya kecil yang tak jauh dariku berada.

Dengan perlahan, aku menuju ke cahaya itu sambil bertanya pada diriku sendiri, apa sebenarnya cahaya itu. Apakah cahaya itu adalah cahaya dari surga? Apakah di balik cahaya itu, ada dia? Dan masih banyak lagi berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benakku.

"…Lagi!"

'_Eh? Suara siapa itu?'_ Tanyaku ketika mendengat suara dari balik cahaya itu dan sontak membuatku berhenti sesaat.

"Ayo, dorong lagi! Saya bisa melihat kepalanya!"

'_Huh? Apa yang mesti didorong? Dan kepala siapa yang dimaksudnya?'_ Tanyaku penasaran sambil masuk ke dalam cahaya.

Ketika berada di dalam cahaya itu, aku berusaha melihat sekelilingku. Akan tetapi, pandanganku terasa buram dan mataku terasa sakit ketika menerima sinar dari cahaya yang mengelilingiku. Apalagi, anehnya aku tiba-tiba merasa kedinginan. Seolah-olah, aku baru saja keluar dari tempat yang hangat dan masuk ke tempat yang dingin.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa aku sulit membuka mataku? Dan kenapa di sini dingin sekali?" Tanyaku sambil meronta-ronta yang kemudian membuatku menyadari sebuah keganjilan dengan suaraku yang terdengar seperti suara tangis bayi.

'_Oi, apa hanya perasaanku saja atau suaraku jadi seperti suara tangis bayi?'_ Tanyaku dengan perasaan takut bercampur cemas.

"Oh, sungguh luar biasa! Anda melahirkan seorang anak perempuan yang sehat, Nyonya!" Seru seorang pria yang sepertinya ada dihadapanku.

"Selamat, Nyonya." Puji seorang wanita yang sepertinya tidak jauh di dekatku. "Sekarang saya akan membersihkannya. Jadi, nanti anda bisa menggendongnya." Katanya pada seseorang sebelum aku merasakan tubuhku seperti diangkat oleh sepasang telapak tangan.

"Baiklah, Suster." Kata seorang wanita lainnya yang terdengar sangat letih. Akan tetapi, entah bagaimana suara itu terdengar sangat merdu dan meredakan kecemasan dalam diriku.

_'Okay, mari kita berpikir dengan tenang.'_ Kataku pada diriku sendiri. _'Sepertinya__,__ saat ini aku tidak sedang berada di __S__urga. Hell, bahkan aku sedang tidak berada di jalan akhirat menuju Surga ataupun Neraka. Malah sepertinya__,__ aku terlahirkan kembali sebagai anak bayi.'_ Pikirku sambil mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi padaku saat ini.

_'Gaaaahhhh! Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang, brengsek! Sadar, dong! Baru beberapa saat yang lalu aku mati karena kanker payudara dan sekarang aku malah terlahir kembali sebagai bayi! What the f__u__cking hell happened to me?!'_ Pikirku panik sambil meronta-ronta lagi tanpa mempedulikan kalau tindakanku bisa membahayakan diriku yang saat ini sedang dimandikan oleh Suster perawat.

_'Kenapa aku malah terlahir kembali?! Aku tidak menginginkan untuk hidup kembali! Aku hanya ingin bisa bertemu kembali dengannya! Apa yang menyebabkan aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?'_ Tanyaku kesal yang menyebabkan air mataku keluar.

"Aku mohon, biarkan aku bertemu kembali dengannya. Aku tidak ingin hidup tanpa dirinya." Pintaku dengan harapan ini semua hanyalah sebuah ilusi.

"Shh, tenanglah putriku yang manis. Ibu ada di sini, sayang." Kata seorang wanita yang aku percayai yang telah melahirkanku kembali ke dunia ini. Sepertinya tanpa aku sadari, aku telah selesai dimandikan dan telah berada dalam gendongan wanita yang telah melahirkanku

_'Hm, Apa ini? Kental__, __w__alaupun sedikit asam.'_ Pikirku sambil meminum sesuatu yang diberikan padaku dan membuatku hampir melupakan kegelisahanku.

"Dia sungguh anak yang penuh dengan semangat." Kata seorang pria yang tadi aku dengar suaranya. Sepertinya orang itu adalah Dokter yang membantu persalinan. "Anda akan menamainya siapa, Nyonya?" Tanyanya yang membuatku sedikit penasaran dan berusaha membuka kedua mataku, walaupun masih terasa sakit.

Ketika aku membuka mataku, samar-samar aku melihat wajah seorang wanita yang amat sangat cantik. Wanita itu memiliki rambut yang panjang berwarna coklat karamel dan dari matanya yang berwarna biru muda membuatku seperti sedang memandang langit biru yang jernih tanpa awan sedikit pun.

"Devina." Jawab wanita itu yang berhasil membuatku terkejut. Karena nama itu adalah nama yang aku gunakan di kehidupanku yang sebelumnya. "Namanya adalah Devina." Katanya yang masih memandangku sambil memberikan senyuman yang membuatku berhenti minum untuk membalas senyumannya.

"Ah, sungguh nama yang bagus." Puji sang Dokter pada pilihan nama yang dipilih wanita yang menjadi ibuku di kehidupan kedua ku ini.

"Devina, Selamat datang ke dunia ini. Mulai saat ini kita adalah satu keluarga." Kata wanita itu dengan sinar kebahagiaan terpancarkan di matanya yang terlihat lelah. "Terima kasih. Telah menjadikanku seorang ibu." Katanya sebelum mencium keningku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Ketika aku mendengar perkataannya yang dipenuhi kasih sayang, aku langsung mengetahui kalau aku berusaha untuk mati sekali lagi tanpa membahagiakannya. Aku akan mengalami rasa bersalah yang besar. Dan aku juga mengetahui, kalau pria yang aku cintai akan membenciku, jika aku menyakiti hati dari wanita ini.

'_Aku __ber__harap, Dirk mau memaafkan keterlambatanku…'_ Pikirku sebelum memejamkan kedua mataku dan kehilangan kesadaran.

**~TBC~**

**AN :** Sedikit peringatan. Untuk beberapa chapter ke depan, Devina belum akan bertemu dengan para karakter KHR! (Hanya beberapa yang disinggung namanya) Jadi, untuk sementara kalian hanya akan melihat Daily Life Devina bersama Ibunya.

**PS:** Sesuai info di summary, aku membuka poling untuk menentukan siapa dari karakter KHR! Yang akan di jodohkan dengan Devina. Akan tetapi, sayangnya Belphegor, Fran, Mammon dan Reborn tidak termasuk dalam daftar, karena suatu alasan. Jadi, dimohon maklum.

Don't forget to Review, Favorite and Follow ^ ^

Ciao~.


End file.
